


You should relax Director

by SeeDe



Series: Story's fresh out of Headquarters [3]
Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Aftermath of London, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: They heard a loud bang from upstairs and some swearing after. With a risen brow he made a questioning look to the others."Miller got in this morning, looking like one week without sleep." Sighed Aria."He is as stubborn as always. At least it's a good sign that he's still the grumpy dad everyone needs to follow."Smiley loved his metaphors, but Adam was more concerned than amused. Jensen locked his computer and made his way in the still hacked server room. Time to give Miller a distraction.





	You should relax Director

**Author's Note:**

> Starts like any other story and ends in smut, I think I develop an unintended pattern here (°_°)  
> Let's give Jim some good times in his hell

  
  
"I won't sit here and let you die."  
As if these posh bastards deserve to live over a brave man. Adam would throw the antidote into the room and all of them would fight each other to safe their own ass. No, not gonna happen. If he should be too slow they will die, but Jim will live. Debate finished.

Opening the vial, Millers shoulders slumped down. He had accepted his death and jet Jensen had decided otherwise.  
Adding to his wounds the orchid was about to turn his body against itself, Adam was lucky he was still conscious and not coughing up blood already and a glance at his more and more paling skin and dark circles around his eyes told him it was merely a matter of minutes.

Knowing he wouldn't change his mind Miller opened his mouth and let the liquid   running down his throat.  
His light coughs brought a look of great concern on Jensens face. It was also the first time he saw his agent without his shades and now he had a feeling why. For the lack of emotion in the rest of his face, his eyes screamed them. Miller cursed mentally. Fuck, what beautiful eyes and the artificial shine in around lenses just added to it.

Pure, caring with the bite to destroy if necessary, everything Neil's eyes were leaking these days and was about to vanish in his kids ones, when they saw him through the screen.  
Reassuring he talked, getting back in familiar sarcasm.  
"Disobeying orders... I through you said you weren't going to be a problem."  
Disappointed, when Adam broke the eye contact to look down, he was perfectly aware of his telling eyes and people trying to stare longer then he was comfortable.

"Just take it easy. You'll be ok. Let the antidote to it's thing..."  
"You were right. About everything. I'm sorry, Adam."  
"That's not important right now."  
"No, it is. My gut always told me to trust you. Should have listened more. Go. The meeting room. Save Brown. Then...put this bastard down."  
He got up, shades back in place. One hand in his coat before he revealed a battle rifle with attached silencer. Jim didn't had much energy left but this risen brow was in it. Jensen looked at him again, then back to the weapon.  
"I'm much faster if no one is alive in my way and we seem to share a favorite technique about that."  
He chuckled lowly before the world went black.

~*~

"MacCready. It's over." "He's dead?" "Yes left me no choice, but some of his men should be still alive. We need to clear out the building."  
"All civilians are already cleared out, could be some on the pot still."  
"Did you got Miller out?" "Negative. You think he's still alive with all the clanks inside?"  
"Shoot on sight. I get Miller and radio you before I come out."  
"Don't want any scratches on you shiny tech eh?" "I'm more concerned what they do with you if you shoot the Branch Director. Jensen out."  
Finding Miller was not hard, he was still in the kitchen, out cold. Jensen checked for a pulse and let out a breath he had holding back- still alive. Taking him in a fireman's lift with the pistol in one hand, he made his way down to the ground floor.

The noise of a firefight reached his ears. Jensen activated his smart vision and saw about five enemies up front, three of them had the cloak activated. Careful to make no sound he sat Miller down against the wall and sneaked back.

Two were surprised by a shot in the head, one with three shots in the chest. The fourth tried to fool him with a quick jump behind him. Jensen spun around and saw him towering over the unconscious Miller- bastard.

He shot his last bullet in the man's flesh arm, in a blink of an eye he was beside the ARC member and ran his nano-blade through his ribcage. Unknown to him, Millers lids twitched and he was more or less awake.  
Drifting in and out of consciousness. He saw the augmented terrorist, too far under to be scared or flinch as the black blade came out of his chest. The lifeless body fell out of sight and left Adam still standing.

Driven by adrenaline the agent searched for the last augmented terrorist. He seemed to have transformed in air, a second circle around but he was still gone.  
Not wanting to waste more time he took Miller back over his shoulders and called MacReady.  
"At the door now."  
"I noticed. Bastards shooting stopped too suddenly."  
In the back Jensen heard him barking to hold the fire now.  
The men seemed relieved as he came out of the bullet shattered door and at first his mood seemed to rise, then MacReadys eyes widened. Starring behind him and it was like the time slowed- activating his reflex augmentation, turning around, letting Miller fall behind him and taking the bullet that was meant for his bosses head in his upper shoulder- Rising his arm and freeing the blade. The glowing, red top aiming at the Aug, fire and catching Miller to prevent him from falling face first on stone.

A wave of gasps came from the squad . The dangling corpse of the ARC terrorist was tacked on the wall, head barley connected to his torso. Right, this was one of the hidden augmentations, not mentioned in his files.  
"Fuck Jensen, remind me to never pick a fight with you." Said one of the other agents Jensen knew from Med-bay. He checked Millers puls and eyes, at this time Jensen saw them glancing around with no focus.  
"Sir? Director Miller you hear me?"  
Turning back to Jensen he asked what exactly happened.  
"Found him beaten down in the kitchen. He said they forced him to drink the Orchid. I gave him the antidote, about thirty minutes ago."  
"The Orchid?"  
"Ask Smiley. It's the same poison what killed Rucker, he should have a startup with the analysis."

~*~

Two days later Jensen walked back in the headquarters only to get an armfull of Aria and an- almost too happy- Smiley with fresh coffee.  
"You're ok!"  
"My god Adam you are a walking miracle! If I need anything, ever again I will ask for you! Just wait for it."  
"I can't put in words what I felt when I heard about London. The terrorists, tons of bombs. You walked in a bees nest and didn't get a single sting.  
I think I need to learn a thing or or two from you, when I finally get back in the field Adam."  
"I can give you all the advice I have Aria, but the best is to make it yourself."  
"Don't start with all that 'we need mistakes to learn from them bullshit' Jensen. I bet Mac is chewing his ass off after that thing in London." Said Smiley with a wink.

"Any idea about the number we lost jet?" Smiley rolled his eyes with a overdramatized groan.  
"Just one time, I want some positive feedback from you agent Jensen. Hey, you prevented two blocks of civilians from blowing up! Saved the life's of dozens of asshole-bureaucrats!"  
Aria chuckled at Smileys outburst. "No deaths on our side Adam. Smith and Danny got some scratches but they will be out in no time." She assured.

They heard a loud bang from upstairs and some swearing after. With a risen brow he made a questioning look to the others.  
"Miller got in this morning, looking like one week without sleep." Sighed Aria.  
"Saying the reports and bosses would not wait until the story was through all speculations from the media."  
"His condition was pretty bad in London. I doubt he is fit again." Murmured Jensen as he tried to catch a sight at the Directors office.  
"He's not ,but he is as stubborn as always. At least a good sign that he's still the grumpy dad everyone needs to follow."  
Smiley loved his metaphors, but Adam was more concerned than amused.

Another scream and Mac came out of Millers office, a face as if he'd kill you on sight. To Jensens look he made the gesture 'don't even try' probably already knowing what he had in mind. "Well if MacReady was thrown out he must be in a shit mood."  
"Never thought that before." mumbled Smiley and goes of.  
"Well, it's nice you are back Adam. Take care." "Stay safe Aria."

~*~

The report for London was done in record time, mostly because he had started right after they left it. Since MacReady was busy himself and had no time for a talk about the mission, he was left with his thoughts and they traveled back to the place.

The dead security guards in the reception area and hallways. Adam was not a killer, if he could he would let everyone live, but if they spot him it was difficult to vanish again. Back in the GARM facility he was just angry and wiped every single one of them out. At least he made good use of his sniper rifle.

His sensitiv sensors picked up another banging sound from Millers office, like he had just thrown something semi-heavy on the ground. Jensen locked his computer and made his way in the still hacked server room. Time to give Miller a distraction.

 

* * *

 

The complete works of bad language he knows flew through his mouth. Damn high ups wanted every piece of crap on London. He had to read over twenty reports plus all witness statements and evidence details on the bombs, orchid and all autopsies on the ARC terrorists. That meant sitting till late afternoon tomorrow.

His head was ringing, every muscle in his body was either tense or ached like it would fall off any minute, added to this he had seen the pitying looks of his coworkers when he came in, he must look like a dead man walking.

Sleep didn't found him at night, he came home to some more angry emails from Neil asking for the forms he didn't  signed and an empty fridge.

And the alcohol was gone missing again!

Damn thief, never anything of value except for the hard stuff. It seemed like someone wanted to prevent him from getting shit drunk to forget everything for a while.

Closing his eyes and massaging his temples, he didn't noticed the opening and closing of the vent in the next room and the figure crawling over the wall that didn't reached the ceiling, nor it's presence in the room that made his way over to his desk and under it.  
He jumped when suddenly something touched his knee and wanted to get up from his chair. Something, an invisible strong held on to his hips, held him down. Just as he wanted to reach for his gun, a quiet, whispering voice sounded from under the table. Miller knew the owner of said voice.

"Don't panic."  
A second pressure appeared, this one warm and scratchy and exactly on his crotch, waking what had slept for too long.

Rolling back as far as he could, he glared under his desk. The invisible cloak powered down piece by piece and revealed a kneeling Agent Jensen between his legs, both hands on his tights.  
"God damn it Jensen, I..." he wanted to shout, to scream he should get the hell out of his office and was suddenly cut off by a warm, wetness on his underwear. Adam hadn't stopped for Jim's outbreak and now he was working his mouth along the stiffening length that he had woken. Miller felt all his blood rushing down to meet that mouth, except the drips that remained in his face letting him heat up all over and following the rest down to his chest.

"Fuck.. " he was breathing far to quick already and the picture under his desk didn't helped.  
Withdrawing his shades, Adam saw up through his lashes with this sinful bright eyes. Biting with no teeth in the black tent in front of him and started talking, deep and slow that every vibration came through.  
"Relax Jim. Give yourself a break. The world will still stand afterwards. I've got you."  
His hip moved closer to the heat but was stopped by two hands, that had still an iron grip on them.  
"Ah, fuck... Jensen, I .."

The rest came as a rumble with too much breath even for Millers own ears. He had to lay down on his desk. Head feeling too heavy and the rest begun to tremble, seeing his hands shake confirmed him. The two mechanical hands slid along the inside of his tights and around his balls, while the mouth teased his, by now, fully erected cock and Adam had the nerve to ask.  
"What do you want Jim?"  
Sensing the crooked smile on his face, Jim pressed his hips a bit forward what just animated him to chuckle and making the director even more aroused. He must be rock hard, he couldn't think straight anymore the words didn't formed in his mouth.  
"I... I need."  
Jensen had opened his slacks and now blew gently on the wet spot in his underwear- Miller could feel himself leaking- waiting eagerly to be freed.

The mouth was back and now it was just one wall of cotton that separated his burning member from the tight tunnel rimmed with delicious tickling stubble.  
His spine snapped straight which send his head spinning and his back screaming.  
He gave a groan of pain and clenched his hands to fists.  
Adam had stopped.

Miller felt himself rolled back and the presence got up from under the table. He had his eyes squeezed shut, feeling it would only add up to his dizziness.  
Momentary he thought Jensen had left, than he felt cool carbon fiber hands helping him out of the chair in the agents arms for a short while, enjoying the breath winding through his short silver hair and steady strong heartbeat on his chest as an answer he let his lazily lips follow the others strong neckline.

It felt like a dream, being in another's arms and feeling the others warmth, the solidness of a body wanting to be near him. Not knowing how much he needed this, he didn't want to open his eyes and discover that he was alone again. Life tended to be cruel the last years, sending him cruel dreams sometimes only to wake up alone.

"I've got you Jim. Tell me."  
And for a tick there was silence. The stubble tickled along his cheek as Adam turned his head to press a kiss under his ear, the sensation wandered along his jaw under his chin and left with a second kiss along the other cheek up to the temple. Lips so soft like a feather stayed a heartbeat longer, continuing to his forehead, down again over his nose and giving him a sinful kiss with just enough pressure to work his lips alongside these ones. Heaven was open as Adams tongue brushed with his, working slowly around the muscle, teasing and licking along the bottom lip and teeth.

Jim grabbed what he found first and collared him, groaned and moaned in this lovers kiss, like they had it done a thousand times before having mind blowing sex and fall asleep next to each other.  
It had to end for the lack of oxygen in Millers lungs. Panting while their lips brush now and then again, Adam spoke a warm breath smelling like whiskey and cigarettes.  
"Tell me."

Miller willed himself to open his eyes, just to confirm this was not one of this rare dreams he longed for in is sleep. Green artificial ones answering his blue glance, he tried again.  
"I want you to touch me."  
Feeling an answering bulge against his, he rolled his hips against it, letting Adam do a low growling noise deep in his throat. His own was more of a pathetic teeing sound.  
"Give me this.."  
The lenses across from his blew wide open and he heard a hush "stand still." Jensen kneed again and freed him from his shoes, pants and underwear. He begun to open his vest from the bottom up and was stopped by one dark hand sliding up his turtleneck to stroke his chest hair and a 'no time.'

As soon as Adams mouth was on him, his cock was back to angry red and pulsing. Every nerve in his body was on fire and he tried hardest to remain still and upright, but he couldn't. His legs were about to give out and the dizziness was back full force. Adam had just took the head inside, pressing his tongue at the throbbing vein at the underside as Jim caught himself on Adams steady shoulders, out of breath.  
"Ah- Adam , need to lay down."  
Two arms took his weight of his legs and lowered him slowly.  
"Lay back and keep your eyes closed."

He still had them clenched close to focus, now he tried to relax them in a more sleep-like state. That was not his office floor he laid on, it was softer material, still warm. Not knowing what he should do with his hands he put one next to his head grabbing the material and one over his chest and turned his head to get comfortable, he took a sniff from the material and he knew.

It was Adams coat he laid on- smelling strong like cigarettes, gunpowder and something unordinary- a mix from the vents and sewers maybe, but hidden under the smokey tones.  
He almost shouted again, as Adam took him deep down in one go. Nose smashed in his crotch and throat milking him. Jim was sure he was leaking every drop of liquid he had today down Adams throat . Shit he was so close, too close there was only one tiny string he held onto. Don't let it end.

His prayer seem to be heard, Adam let him out with a sounding pop. Confused at his actions, Jim shifted his focus from holding to feeling what the other was doing.  
One mechanical hand was still on his chest, he felt his heart and lungs running under it, the other... was one his ankle. First caring along his foot then under his knee, lifting it and then..

Before he could clap his hand over his mouth, one loud part of his scream left it, signaling him loosing his hold on these one string. He came as Adams mouth closed over his hole and shoved his tongue inside. In light speed, one hand left his chest and pressed his cock shut, denying him to come.  
The director needed four shuddering, deep breaths through his hand to get a hold again. Adam looked up at him, eyes big and waiting patiently. The shout, seemingly swallowed by the other noises in the headquarters, had gone unnoticed.

His grip on Jim's length slowly easing he asked quietly. "You ok?"  
"Ah.. ha. You.. should warn me, next time."  
He said next time, the last breath stuck in his throat and waited for Adams reaction. That smile, genuine and a real one-  
"Then you won't have to keep quiet." -and goes back to penetrate Jim's hole with his clever tongue.

With his mouth hanging open, he tried to get enough oxygen to hold onto his self control while one cool carbon fiber hand became warm from caressing his still pulsing member and one lifting his leg to allow better access for the mouth that dove him insane. It was loosing him up for what was to come, slicking him up really good too, now and then he felt it running down his cheeks.

The augmented finished with a quick kiss to the risen leg what made a light quiver running up Jim's body and saw up to his senior assuring himself of his permission and readiness.  
Miller bit down on his own hand to muffle the sounds should he need to and he needed to.

First pain- the stretch around the unfamiliar object, eased by the owner with kisses along his tights and circling fingers.  
Second blooming heat inside him, coming with the first motion, loosening his walls wider, slow and steady.  
Third pleasure, the ultimate sensation of being full again, after months more like years without. Hitting that one spot deep inside made him drool. Jim had to take his hand out of his mouth and even then it was not enough to breath relatively normal, tears gathered on the side of his eyes and hearing the puffing noises from the agent made him peak over his wall again.

Until all came to a sudden stop. Feeling him tensing up, Adam froze as well, listening sharp and checking Millers vitals to his CASIE. Jim's heart was hammering in his chest, eyes drawn to his office door. Activating his smart vision he saw the problem.

There on the other side of the glass door was Smiley, file in hand and reading in it. Deep in his papers he tried the door.  
Cold sweat dripped from Millers temple. Fuck he was laying next to his desk, Adam still hidden from sight but Miller? He could see him at least till the rolled up turtlenecks end, the glowing face and drool line must be clear as a day. At least some time along the way, Adam had the thought of closing the shades on the glass walls. He was praying to all gods and fate to help him now. Thank goodness the door was still locked after MacReady, but now. Smiley scratched his chin, eyes glued to the words, probably the report for the Orchid Miller had asked for, more then once on this early morning. Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up.

And now had to be the time Adam got provocative. He snapped his hips forward, ramming his cock into Jim's prostate. Teeth-gnashingly he kept quiet. Fuck Adam, his balls were tightening to an almost painful degree.  
Smiley turned around and was gone.

Adam grabbed him at the hips and pressed him deep on his cock, sweeping his nose along his sweating face he whispered.  
"Come for me Jim." Not a blink later he let go, coming all over his belly and milking Adam in the process.  
With a satisfied groan he relaxed his whole body. Smirk on his face, Adam got up and cleaned as good as he could. Thanks to the rolling up, Millers shirt was still clean and Adam helped him back in his trousers. In the process he noticed the directors difficulty of keeping his eyes open, so he put a hand over them and leaned in. Kissing him lovingly.  
"Sleep Jim, you need it."  
Miller mumbled something unintelligent and not soon after was snoring peacefully. Using Millers own coat, as well as some of his bags Adam made a simple bed. Trying to get his coat back was a challenge, Jim had grabbed it before falling asleep and hold onto it now.  
He left it with his director and exited through the vent again.  
Mission accomplished.

 


End file.
